dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Color Dyes
Color Dyes & Palette Armor and equipment, except for jewelry, weapons, and shields/amulets, can be dyed various colors using the Color Library. This is purely a vanity feature – dyeing armor doesn’t give any sort of boost other than looking cool. Accessing the Dye Shop To access the Color Library, hit Esc, hover over the treasure box icon (next to the Options button), then click Color Library. The window that opens will show you all of the possible colors that you can unlock, as well as a number indicating how many you have unlocked. To browse different hues, click the colors at the top. Locks will show over colors you don’t have unlocked yet. You can preview them on armor, but can’t use them. Dyeing Armor / Costumes Press C, then navigate to either your main armor page or the Costume slot you wish to dye. Directly underneath your character preview is a button that looks like a paint brush. Click this to enable “dye mode”. Click one of the black boxes next to the armor piece you wish to dye, then select a color. The color will be shown on the armor piece. If you have that color unlocked, you can accept the color change, exit the window, then proceed to dye other pieces of armor in the same fashion. If not, you will be prompted to unlock it using a Free Pick (which will fail if you don’t have one). Armor has a maximum of three dye “slots”. Each of the slots dyes a predefined area of the armor. This can’t be changed. To reset the color back to normal, click Default on the color change screen. Unlocking Colors There are two methods to unlock colors: Free Pick Refills Free Pick Refills are rewards from Column of the Prophet floors, in addition to being purchased from the Vanquisher Insigna merchants for 5000 Vanquisher Insignias. Right-click the item in your Marketplace Bag to add one Free Pick to your color library. Open up the Color Library from earlier, select a color you wish to unlock, then accept. The free pick will be consumed and your color will be unlocked. Palette Spins Open up the Color Library from earlier, then click Palette at the bottom. A screen with a crazy assortment of colors will open. There are four main buttons on the right side of the window. The top one lets you select five color tickets, which will be used a little later. The second lets you scramble a small chunk of the tickets in an area. The third lets you scramble the entire palette screen. Randomize the palette (using the entire screen one is recommended, as it uses gold instead of Diamonds) then use the top tool to select five color tickets. The tickets will appear at the bottom, with their RGB values. Once this is done, click the fourth button. This will consume either Diamonds or a Palette spin item. The palette will spin and randomly pick one of the five colors to unlock. You can now use the unlocked color. In the event that you land on a color you already have unlocked – which will likely happen if you spin on the same five colors multiple times – you will gain one Color Point. Earn five Color Points to earn one Free Pick. Sources *Guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/color-dyes-palette/#access Category:User Guides Category:Costumes